


May the New Year's be Happy and Bright

by EddieFook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Party Planning, Pining, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, drarry smut, seriously a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: As if taken straight out of a Hallmark holiday movie, and Harry only knows what those are because of Ron (sorry Hermione), Harry Potter now is stuck planning the Ministry New Year's party with the love of his life.The only problem is that Draco Malfoy has no idea he is Harry Potter's love of his life. But maybe after one drunken night...he could...consider it...?





	May the New Year's be Happy and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).



> Happy New Years you awesome nerds!! Let's make 2018 brighter and happier and much less dumpster fiery than 2017!
> 
> Thanks @bixgirl1 for helping me out with this one!

Harry felt like he was in a bad muggle film. One of those romantic ones Ron adored but blamed on Hermione. It was one of those situations that only played out in stories and would never, ever happen in real life.

Except, apparently, now.

“So they're really expecting us to get along and plan the New Year’s party?” It wasn't that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were still sixteen and hexing one another every moment they got, but it would be a stretch to say they were the best of pals. “The two of us?” Harry gestured between himself and the glaring blonde. “And no one else?”

“Granger and the Weaslette aren't going to save you from the big, bad Slytherin.” Malfoy smirked at his own idiotic joke. “But if you're afraid of a wizard who is smaller, has less defense training, and doesn't spend all his time dueling...well...” the man raked his eyes up and down Harry's chest. “At least I am taller...but if you are afraid of all that then...by all means send a patronus to your _savior.”_

“Fuck off,” Harry growled. “I just meant that I didn't think we'd be able to...”

“Agree on table decorations?” Damn him and that fucking smirk. He should be over it now. Harry grumbled in the back of his head. He had used all his energy and brain power to avoid the man for the past thirteen years only interacting when they were in large groups. No alone time, that was key. At least that was what Harry hoped was the key. He'd been trying for the past fifteen years to fall out of love with the man across from him and so far he'd come up flat.

“Whatever, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it.”

“You aren't getting out of this.” Grey eyes narrowed as Malfoy glowered. “I don't want to be left with all the work and then only to have you telling everyone that I was such a control freak that wouldn't let you touch so much as a sprig of holly.” There was so much that Harry wanted to notice. He wanted to notice how Draco's hair had gotten a little longer and he'd filled out since the last time Harry had seen him. He wanted to notice how Malfoy had stopped slicking his hair back and letting it fall (with several hair potions obviously) more naturally across his shoulders and upper back. He wanted to notice how Draco had grown into his face, making him impossibly more beautiful and how his voice had mellowed and was an excellent way to make Harry lose his mind.

But his mouth had other plans, apparently.

“Sprig?” he said it with such curiosity and innocence that Draco let out a breathy chuckle which the man tried to hide by taking a sip of his dark ale. He looked surprised as he sipped again and set the glass down with much less disdain than when Harry had placed it in front of him.

“That's the word for it,” Malfoy said, his lips slipping into a sloppy grin which he quickly hid.

“So I'm not getting out of this.” Harry watched as Draco sipped more of the ale and his adam's apple worked up and down as he swallowed. Harry caught himself mirroring the motion, which was creepy as he hadn't yet drank anything yet.

“Not at all,” Draco drank a bit more. “This is not what I expected.” He eyed Harry suspiciously.

“Good?”

“Obviously, Potter, as I said it wasn't what I expected. I thought all beer was the same, disgusting.” He smirked again, but this time it was a bit more playful. He was trying to get Harry's hackles up. He was honest-to-goodness teasing him.

“This is ale, not beer, and you like wine so I wanted to pick a darker, drier pint.”

“That's...” Draco worked his mouth open and shut. “Surprising.” He sipped his pint again, nearly half gone, looking at Harry over the rim of the glass. Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

When Harry had agreed to plan this year’s ministry New Year’s party he hadn't really thought that it would be like this. He knew that everyone wanted to have a good time but they all expected this kind of detail? Like really? Weren't they all just going to get drunk and dance on the tables? But the way Draco was planning everything it was like everything hung on if this party were a success or not. Harry very helpfully pointed out that Voldemort would not return if they had purple centerpieces over orange, Draco did not take that suggestion very well. And why would Draco even be interested in this party anyway? He was a private potioneer, well he did do some large orders for the ministry and it was standard to use his first aid kits in the auror offices.

Seriously, Harry was planning for a good time, he and Ron would plan the party (well they would drink and watch Hermione plan) but then the two canceled last minute and said that “someone else was coming” to the pub tonight. Harry thought it would be Neville or Luna, but no his stomach had landed in his shoes and stayed there when Draco Malfoy walked in with a determined set to his lips.

“Dinner?” he found himself saying, they’d had shared a pint in relative not-going-to-hex-you comfort, Harry was probably pushing his luck but he wanted to at least ask.

“I really think we should…”

“We should what, party plan on empty stomachs? I’ll tell you what, Draco, talking about invitations and table decorations is just what gets my appetite roaring.” Draco’s smirk was just on the side of a smile and Harry knew he’d won the man over.

He signaled the waiter and ordered the house specials and then two different ales that would match with the pub food. Draco’s eyes widened and Harry looked at him in challenge as if daring the man to talk back but Draco just smirked and went back to their parchment that had been taking notes. The dinner was surprisingly good, with thick shepherd’s pie to warm them up. Harry and Draco enjoyed light conversation and banter and the world was looking rosier by the minute as they filled with warm food and more alcohol.

“I think you should do the catering and wine.” Draco said smoothly. “And I will get all the decorations and place settings.”

“Why?” Harry looked up from the parchment Draco's quill had been taking notes on.

“Because you have an excellent pallet, Potter, are you that desperate for compliments?” Draco huffed.

“No, I meant why are we breaking apart at all? I thought you wanted to do all this together.” Harry delighted in the slight pink that frosted the edges of Draco's cheeks. Sure, it was painful knowing that they weren't going home together or there was no kind of romantic future in their wake but it was nice to be this close to the man he'd loved for more than a decade. Draco smelled nice and his hair was soft looking and his eyes sparkled like the snow.

“I thought...you actually think we can work together...without killing each other?”

“Hey, we've lasted drinks and dinner.” Harry gestured to their nearly empty plates. Sure, they'd both had three pints each and brandy was coming along with dessert and the world was warm and fuzzy around the edges, but they could work together.

“So as long as we're half pissed then we can work together?” Was Draco just a bit closer? Harry blinked hard and shook his head as if he were trying to get water out of his ear. Dear lord he wanted to do more than just work with Malfoy, Draco's eyes went wide and Harry realized that he'd just said that thought out loud.

“Oh, shit, just...” Harry fumbled and drank his entire snifter down in one gulp. It burned and the world tilted all the more. He watched as Draco mirrored him and finished his brandy off much cleaner than Harry.

“I have fire whiskey at mine,” Draco's eyes blazed, this time not like snow but hot steel. Harry felt himself nod this was so totally not how he expected the night to go but he was all on board. Who ever thought that when Draco Malfoy was slightly passed buzzed that he would want Harry Potter in his bed? It must have been a long time for the man, but Harry banished those thoughts away, Draco Malfoy was perfection at a glance there would be no reason that this was the actions of a sex starved man. Draco was probably just randy and here Harry was ready and oh so willing.

They made it out to the alleyway where Harry thought it chivalric that he’d waited so long to kiss the man next to him. In his head he was probably thinking he’d dipped Draco down like in the movies and placed a sweet and powerful kiss, in reality he smashed his nose into Draco’s and nearly broke his glasses. But it was all fine because they giggled drunkenly and made out sloppily. It was hardly coordinated and more of just a drunken mess but it did the trick. Both of them were hard and ready and panting and Draco grabbed Harry’s hand to lead him down the street.

It took three tries to get the door open and Draco didn’t even have keys, he just couldn’t quite hold his hand down on the charm to open the door because someone had decided they couldn’t wait another moment to map out his body with their hands. When they got inside it was a drunken stumble of kissing, groping, and mild humping all with the coordination of a newborn hippogriff trying to walk.

And then after that it all went deliciously hazy.

***

Harry woke up to a gentle scratching, or it was somebody's idea of gentle scratching when really it was like someone was using a chisel and hammer outside the door to sculpt the next David. Groaning he opened his eyes and immediately regretted that decision. Draco has somehow figured out how to make the sun brighter to annoy him, the twat.  He forced his eyes open and found a cut of parchment behind his glasses.

_Drink the hangover potion and stop complaining._ If cursive could look smug of-freaking-course Draco Malfoy had mastered it. Growling Harry downed the two bottles behind the note, a hangover and pepperup. And no he was not going to give Draco the satisfaction of knowing that they helped incredibly.

 

Now that he could think straight and the world wasn't spinning around the bed, Harry took in his surroundings. He was clothed, ok...but his cock was hanging out. Like some sort of sleazy, desperate man Harry Potter had slept with his shaft unshrouded, his pillar and stones on display for the world to see. Harry shook his head, pepperup always left him a bit nutty. He tucked himself back in and looked at the parchment he'd dropped on the bed.

_Now that you're thinking straight,_ smug bastard, _sorry I had to leave I was called in to an emergency at work. I had a good time last night._ Harry had to read that several times, _I think we can actually pull this party planning off,_ oh that's what he meant. That they work well together. _Owl me later._

Owl me later? What the hell did that mean? Owl him about party plans, or another date? Not that last night was a date, last night apparently was a drunken shag and Draco was avoiding him. There was no emergency at work, and Draco was just being nice when he said he had a good time. He was probably hiding in a closet waiting for Harry to leave. Well, Harry was no longer the boy from Hogwarts whose only desire was to spite Draco Malfoy as much as possible. He was in love with the man. He'd do exactly what a man in love did, run away.

He dressed quickly and tripped over the elf in the hall. The small, wrinkled creature looked up from his hammer and chisel. Apparently he'd been the one who was making the noise.

“Young Master Malfoy asked me to ensure the Black guest had everything he needed,” the elf barely inclined his head. “Does the Black guest need help to find the door?” Harry grimaced, it must have been an awful night to get treatment like that.

“Uh, if you can just point me in the direction, thanks.” The elf glared and pointed at the floor.

“The door is below,” he moved down the hall and ignored Harry completely.

Harry chose to walk the streets rather than just apparate back to his house. If he were to go home now he would have things to do, work to answer, and general things that demanded his attention. And right now he wanted to think. He wanted to figure out his heart and body and how Draco factored into it all.

He was still in love. That was going to be a given the rest of his life. Even if he found another man who gave him everything that made him happy, there would always be a small part of him still in love. Maybe this was how Snape felt about his mom, but Harry didn't doubt his feelings, he loved Draco Malfoy for better or worse.

And apparently now he’d slept with the man he loved and he had no memory of it.

Damn fucking alcohol. It wasn't enough to get Harry to stop drinking, he needed the courage the fiery burn gave him last night just to flirt with Draco let alone kiss him. But now it had stabbed him not in the back but right in the face by making everything from after the kiss a black hole. Hell even the kiss was a bit hazy and Harry punched a wall in frustration.

It wasn't until four blocks later, with his hand throbbing did Harry remember the worst. This hadn't been his first drunken shag, even blackout drunken shag. And Harry knew, he _knew_ he was good in bed, he was _amazing_ in bed. The number of fuck buddies not quite willing to let their bedmate go spoke for themselves. So how bad was it? He must have been so bad that he sent his partner running, _from his own house_. Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair, what a fucking mess.

 

Over the next few weeks Harry worked himself raw. The harder and longer he worked he didn't think about Draco. He politely replied when Draco had owled a week later with an invitation to a stationary store. He declined on a work excuse, if Draco could use it so could Harry, and Draco had responded just as politely.

They ran into each other at the Leaky on Friday and Harry wanted to cave. He wanted to draw Draco to him and kiss his lips and damn the lackluster sex, Harry would practice, he'd do anything to satisfy Draco.

But then Hermione and Ron had come in in the middle of a row and it just solidified Harry's resolve.

“Harry,” Draco walked up when Harry was waiting for their next round. “I thought you were excited about planning with me,” his eyes roamed Harry's chest.

“Yeah well it's all parchment, right?” Harry grinned at Draco who had gone still. “I mean, I don't know anything about parchment or quill length or ink...color…” Harry's voice dried under Draco’s continual gaze.

“It had nothing to do with _stationary,_ Potter.” Draco said coolly as he walked off.

“What did I do?” Harry muttered to himself. He gathered the drinks and went back to the table. The good thing about Ron and Hermione's row was that they were too busy making passive aggressive comments to worry about Harry's love life. Or the death of his love life Harry thought as he glanced over and saw the back of a white blond head.

***

_I made an appointment for us to visit with a musician, I have three times set aside just to make sure your work won't be in the way. The floo address is___ try not to be late._

_And I shouldn't have to remind you that the both of us were chosen to put on this party, so if you can deign to give me the supreme gift of your presence for an hour I'd be ever so grateful. _

Harry couldn’t deny that Draco did have a point. He was a rotten partner and he needed to step it up. He owled back politely and tried to put the meeting out of his mind. Draco had set up the earliest for just one day from now and Harry thought it’d be like tasting his assistant’s treacle tart, just quick and pray that it wasn’t too painful.

***

“Potter.” Draco looked incredible in muggle clothes, he was wearing a soft charcoal suit that looked like a second skin. His maroon silk tie made Harry wonder just what was under that tie, not that he really needed help with his mind going in that direction when it came to Draco. Harry always worried vaguely if he was a pervert every time he walked away from Malfoy, all kinds of lewd thoughts excitedly volunteering to give him a boner. Shaking his head to try and focus on the pissed off wizard in front of him Harry smiled as best he could.

“I am really sorry that I missed the parchment meeting, work, you know…” _Like the reason you used to blow me off_ he thought.

“Of course. How ever does the auror department survive without you there? You must never sleep, Potter, as your presence must be demanded of to solve even the most benign crimes.” Draco drawled, he looked up at the storefront and nodded. “Let’s just get this over.”

“Yeah, sure, typical.” Harry meant to mutter the last word but of course Malfoy’s have ears of fucking bats.

“Excuse me?”

“I just said typical, I’m not surprised that you would want to make sure you had the last word in an argument, but yes, let’s just go in and get this over with.” Draco went paler and sniffed, his lips thinning to a straight line.

“I wasn’t aware we were arguing, are you entertaining thoughts that this might be a lover’s spat?” He sneered with as much hatred as anyone could muster. “I think not, now if you will allow me to end this conversation we have a specific appointment time. But if you wish to have the final word, by all means give it now.” He raised an eyebrow and Harry glared.

“Fuck off, let’s just go inside.” Harry had always prized himself as ready with a quick comeback, but when Draco threw lover’s in his face his mind went blank. Sighing he gestured to the door. “I thought we had an appointment.” Draco’s lips thinned even more, and if Harry wasn’t feeling so much pain in his stomach he would have noticed that there was something like disappointment behind those silver eyes.

“Ah, Harry Potter! Savior of the wizarding world! The Boy who lived! The man who took down You-Know-Who!” the shop owner would have gone on more but Draco interrupted him. Perhaps he saw the look of tired disgust on Harry’s face, or (more likely) he just hated hearing someone gush over the golden boy.

“Yes, it’s the glorious scar-head, we have an appointment,” the man didn’t look put out at all, his eyes were glassy and shining as he looked as if he was going to cream his pants if Harry so much as picked his nose.

“Of course, Mr. Potter, we have a room set up for you down the hall.” Harry shoved his fists deep in his pockets and followed Draco sullenly and Draco suddenly realized that he never saw Harry out. Sure the man went to work, and he would go to the bars with his friends, and that one time with Draco, but he was never seen going out in wizarding public. It wasn’t that Draco went out of his way to notice, but it was hard to ignore when the Daily Prophet would post, every now and then in the back pages, that there was a rare Potter sighting. Now seeing Harry’s face and feeling his uncomfortable magic roll off his shoulders Draco thought that maybe the man really hated all this attention.

They were led to a room where yet more shop assistants were lined up to kiss Potter’s ass. They weren’t even subtle about it, they just beamed and bowed and simpered. And the dark energy continued to roll off Harry so much that Draco was a little worried the man might explode with some accidental magic.

“Yes thank you all, you’ve been incredibly unhelpful. If I wanted a rehashing of how perfect the golden boy’s eyelashes are I’d read Skeeter’s book, now we are here for a specific reason, I suggest you get your asses in gear and serve your purpose before we go to your competitors.”  That seemed to do the trick and they all scampered away. “You really hate this don’t you?” Draco said softly.

“Yes, Draco, I really hate spending time with you, I thought you felt the same.” Harry snapped.

“No, I meant…” Draco’s voice died. He spent his entire childhood and schooling hating Harry Potter’s glorious guts because this skinny kid was loved, famous, and desired by everyone. It never entered his head how Harry might feel about all that adoration.

They listened to several different musical spell combinations each time a new selection was cast a new assistant came out probably just wanting to get a chance to see Harry Potter’s fingernails or something. After three hours Draco decided they would go with live music and they left without even looking back. He’d gotten the negative energy off Harry by constantly sneering and when the owner finally came out and Draco gave him their decision Harry thought the man was going to cry.

“I... I thought…our spells are the highest quality.”

“That they are, but your help isn’t.” Draco looked down his nose, “I expected this establishment to have the ability to cater to a more well-known crowd, what will they do to our guests, I wonder, if they cannot even contain themselves around Harry Potter? Will they follow Ron Weasley around asking for pubic hair?” with that he swirled out and Harry could only follow in awe.

“I’m feeling hungry, would you care to join me for lunch?”

“I think you made that man cry,” Harry looked back at the store in shock.

“It wouldn’t be the first time, now lunch?”

“I’m going to tell Ron you are obsessed with his pubes.” Harry started to giggle and his magic shed the last of its darkness and was back to i’s shining, annoying, brightness. Draco sniffed and tried not to look too pleased with himself.

“I’m not, but I can just imagine some nutter putting them in a polyjuice or something. I will only ask you one more time, Harry, would you like lunch?”

“Yeah,” Harry wiped his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll have lunch with you.”

Lunch was surprisingly good. They were civil and actually got each other to laugh which shocked both of them. The cafe was warm, the food good, and the atmosphere excellent, so excellent that Harry completely forgot about their disaster in the bedroom.

“I made an appointment at a decorator for next week, does Wednesday work for you?”

“Uh, yeah, Harry took out his pocket calendar that was synched with his office, “And I set up with a caterer on Friday. I thought we could pick food and then match with drinks.”

“Sounds like we have everything in hand.” Draco smiled and Harry’s brain reminded him at that moment that they’d already slept together. Growling at the back of his mind Harry pushed it away as they paid and then wrote down their next meetings.

When they got to the appariation point it seemed like they didn’t quite want to break apart.

“So, you have the caterer’s address?” Harry scratched the back of his head.

“Yes, and you have the time for the decorator, I’ll make sure no simpering fans.” Draco felt his lungs contract when Harry grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah that would be good, I’m useless around simpering fans,” he looked over at Draco and again his mind forgot that they’d already done this, he stalked up closer and Draco didn’t move away. “I end up saying the wrong things,” he was closer, “But they don’t care because they’re all idiots,” he was so close now that if Draco took a deep breath the buttons of his waistcoat would press into Harry’s front.

“Well, I already knew you were useless with fans,” Draco placed his hands on Harry’s hips and slid his elegant fingers slowly up the man’s sides. “Good thing I’m not a fan.” He breathed and they sank in.

Harry had forgotten how warm Draco was. His entire being screamed that the man would be cold, but his lips, his hands, his chest, all were warm and inviting Harry in. _Fuck_ Harry thought, _I thought that was the alcohol that made me feel like this_ , but no. This was all Draco. Kissing this man was like being turned slowly into fire. He pressed Draco back into the wall and the Slytherin made a broken sound around the lip he’d sucked into his mouth. His arms came up fully and wrapped around Harry’s head, messing his hair up completely. Harry was fine with just holding Draco’s hips, or rather he was so taken by the kiss that his hands just stayed in one place. Harry didn’t have two brain cells to rub together when Draco was gently sucking on his tongue and making such beautiful little noises.

There could have been a battle raging around them, Voldemort could have been back in a spangled thong and dancing with McGonagal and neither would have noticed. Their bodies were flush and Harry could feel himself starting to get hard. He groaned when Draco gave a tug at his hair and the kiss amped up just a bit more. Their lips started playing outside the edges and soon Draco was working his way down Harry’s jaw and burying his face right at the corner under his ear.

And _that_ was when Harry’s brain finally woke up. He remembered another kiss. A kiss that was fueled by fire whiskey and the light was darker. He remembered Draco’s hands under his shirt pulling at his nipples and when he pulled Draco up by his braid so he could plunder his mouth again.

“I...I can’t.” His breath came out torn and ragged. “I’m sorry,” he pulled away and turned on the spot.

Landing hard in his living room Harry ripped his jeans open and furiously stripped at his cock. He pulled the foreskin down and he fell to his knees. One hand braced on the ground as the other moved at a blurring pace, Harry started fucking his hips into his hand and he groaned when he felt his orgasm coming in his blood. He writhed and humped his hand harder and in moments from arriving at his house he came all over the carpet.

“Fuck,” he ran a tired hand (the clean one) through his hair and fell back on the floor. He rolled and looked up at the ceiling, why did he have to be so helplessly in love with such a complicated tosser?

***

The next week hadn’t been a good one for either man. They were frustrated and alone and neither had any good answers. All they had was the memory of probably the most perfect kiss in the history of the world but zero context for it. Were there going to be more kisses? What made the kiss so damn good? Was it the partner or just that the sexual tension between these two men had been simmering for nearly two decades and there was going to be some time when it all just boiled over?

Harry woke Wednesday feeling like he had an iron stomach. Or at least he was hoping he had an iron stomach. He wanted to be professional with Draco and he wanted his damn heart to follow that. Draco was just another bloke, Harry now had an amazing kiss for the spank bank and now he was ready to move on.

_Oh, really now?_ His heart crackled when Harry showed up at the at the decorators. Draco was in another suit (chocolate brown with a deep gold tie) and his hair was in a simple braid thrown over his shoulder.

“Oh yes, totally professional,” Harry muttered and this time Draco didn’t comment. He gave a thinned smile and they walked in. “So, what made you chose this guy? I mean I guess I can see it, he’s really, uh, talented,” Harry looked everywhere but Draco, the wide room was full of small 3D images of ballrooms all decorated beautifully. The spells rotated lazily and Harry looked down at one curiously.

“Please don’t,” Harry looked back and saw a small, pained, expression on Draco’s face.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t go all detached on me, what we, in the alley, and before...just please, I know you don’t want me in that way, but please just don’t act like we’re strangers.”

“ _I_ don’t want you? Can I remind you who left whom that morning?” Ok so he was professional for five minutes, that had to be good enough. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“I wrote you! I had a work emergency, a customer came in and started setting fire to the ingredients because they weren’t happy with the hair growing potion they bought. I thought you would understand…”

“Whatever, even if that were true you can’t just fuck with someone and then treat them like they’re nothing.”

“Fuck with someone? How was I fucking with you? I thought that night at the Leaky I made it clear what I wanted.”

“No, not fucked with, but _fucked_ with. We fucked and you just treated it like there was nothing to it. That it was so bad you didn’t even want to mention it again.” Harry’s words felt like bile, it was the first time he’d said it out loud, that he was so bad in bed that it wasn’t even worth mentioning.

“Are you serious?” Ok, laughter was not what he was expecting. “We didn’t fuck, you moron,” Harry glared and snarled. “Sorry!” Draco kept laughing.

“You aren’t doing a good job here, Malfoy,” Harry growled.

“And you could never hold your alcohol, we got back to mine and were all ready for sex but then you passed out. You talk in your sleep by the way, something about buying Bertie’s Botts from a hippogriff.”

“I...we…” Harry’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. And, of course, right when Harry wanted, needed, more answers that’s when the owner chose the moment to appear. He walked a still giggling Draco around and Harry didn’t even notice as the man gawked at his scar.

They hadn’t had sex.

Draco still seemed like he’d be open for sex.

The sex wasn’t so bad that it wasn’t worth mentioning because there was no sex.

They hadn’t had sex.

“And we have our warehouse right here so we can cater to any fabric choices you may wish,” the owner spoke mainly to Harry who wasn’t even paying attention. “Do you have color choices yet?”

“Mulberry and silver,” Draco said and the owner grinned at Harry.

“What an excellent choice, you have astounding taste Mr. Potter.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded, “You said you had a warehouse, can the two of us go back there and look around?”  the owner faltered.

“I… well it is unusual; wouldn’t you prefer that we bring the fabric to you?”

“I like seeing everything together,” Harry tried his best to smile. When the owner looked like he was still going to say no, Harry flicked his eyes up toward his scar.

“Of course, Mr. Potter, you and your assistant take all the time in the world.”

“He’s my partner, and he knows more about this shit than I ever will,” Harry bit out over his shoulder, he grabbed Draco by the hand and they went through the discreet door at the back of the shop.

“I would say that was rude, but I heartily approve.” Draco grinned and followed Harry down aisles and aisles of fabric. When they were far away from the front Harry spun around and crowded Draco into a shelf of fabric.

“We didn’t have sex.”

“Ugh, now? Can’t we talk about this later? We have an actual party to plan.”

“We didn’t have sex, it didn’t happen and that was why you never brought it up rather than it being so bad you wanted to forget.”

“As if you could ever give me sex I’d want to forget.” Draco muttered and that seemed to either be the worst thing to say or the best.

Harry pounced on Draco and his tongue was in the man’s stomach in less than half a second. The kiss was raw and ravenous and Draco’s hands flew up to Harry’s hair. This time Harry indulged himself in feeling the body writhing against him in every delicious corner. His hands roamed up and down surprisingly muscled arms, Hips that were perfectly narrow and a back that Harry dreamed about. Their tongues were messy and Draco’s shuddered when Harry’s hands found the promised land. The round globes fit perfectly in Harry’s palms and he groaned in need.

He whined when Draco pushed him gently away. With eyes that never left Harry’s, Draco’s hands went down to his flies and he opened his trousers and pants. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and then with blazing eyes he turned around and pressed his ass out. Wordlessly, Harry handed Draco his glasses as he knelt down.

Tasting Draco for the first time was divine. Every second Harry thought that he’d reached heaven and it couldn’t get better, and then Draco would let out a breathy moan, or his hips would weakly press back, or his hole would clench Harry’s tongue and then Harry thought now it couldn’t get better. Now he’d reached heaven.

He worked Draco open slowly, they sure as hell were having sex right here over this expensive silk, but Harry wanted to take his time. He wanted to memorize just how Draco’s hole tasted and how it fluttered when Draco breathed, how he shivered when Harry’s fingers found his prostate. It seemed Draco got off the louder Harry was so the Gryffindor made sure he slurped and sucked and when he looked up (it was blurry) but Draco’s arms were holding the shelf above him and Harry was ready for more.

He pumped more fingers in and Draco whined and threw his head back.

“Fuck, yes, you bastard, yes,” Draco hissed and Harry moved to nibble on his perineum. “Oh fuck, yes,” Draco groaned. He snarled when Harry pulled away but sighed when he felt the man straighten behind him and a cock smacked his ass. He smirked and shoved Harry’s glasses back on and he pressed his ass back.

“Hold yourself open,” Harry growled and they both shuddered. Draco’s long fingers went to his ass and Harry felt he could come just from the sight of those elegant fingers around such a beautiful hole. He lined himself up and started to push in, one hand on his cock and the other on Draco’s hip.

“Oh fuck, you feel…” Harry tilted his head back and sank all the way in. Draco wiggled and moaned and was all around perfect. Harry pulled out some and conjured lube in his palm and slicked himself up. He then started a medium pace both of them panting with each thrust.

It was all perfect and Harry felt like his cock had never been in a better place. He started to kiss and bite at the back of Draco’s neck and the man lost it. He dropped his ass and held on to Harry and the shelf in front of him.

“Fuck yes, Harry, yes,” he moaned and nodded violently. “Wait, pull out,” Harry obeyed with dejection, he held the base of his cock as Draco turned and nudged his hips in Harry’s hands. With a devious little smirk Draco wrapped both legs high around Harry’s waist and he grabbed the high shelves above him. “Fuck me, golden boy,” he challenged and Harry broke. He pressed back in and used gravity to really go hard. Because Draco’s legs were around his waist he’d trapped Harry’s belt and jeans up at Harry’s hips so with every thrust his belt smacked into Draco’s ass. It wasn’t that their pace had increased, but the position allowed for maximum power and force. Draco was going to be walking funny after this and Harry knew he’d need a muscle relaxing potion after this.

“Yes, oh fuck, you’re amazing,” Draco nodded and groaned. “Fuck, Harry, kiss me,” Harry moved his hands a bit to the small of Draco’s back and leaned in. Their lips had a hard time staying on one another after each powerful thrust but it hardly mattered. They pated hot air into the other’s open mouth and when Draco started to shiver Harry knew he was done for.

“I love you so damn fucking much,” Harry went wild and found his orgasm at the base of Draco’s spine and he fell into his instincts to push that orgasm as deep in his partner’s body as possible. He could feel Draco shuddering and clenching around him as his own high took him away but it was hard to focus on anything but the liquid gold that had taken the place of his blood.

“Oh shit, shit, shiiiittt,” Draco groaned loud and low and his hands turned white around the shelves he was holding. “Shit,” he panted when Harry finally slowed them down with just tiny juts of his hips.

“Fuck,” Harry held them still and waited for the world to stop spinning. “I’ve never had sex that good.” He rested his forehead against Draco’s collarbone.

“I think we can do better in a bed with silk sheets,” Draco mused, he was breathless and his face was flushed a delicious red, his braid was a mess as was the rest of his clothes.

“Hey we’re halfway there,” Harry chuckled and nodded to the silk bolts around them. They both laughed tiredly and Draco started to shift.

“As amazing as your cock feels inside me, I would like to stand please,” they grunted when Harry pulled out and gently lowered Draco down. “I think you’ve bruised me, look,” Draco turned and stuck his ass out. The skin was peppered with purple marks from Harry’s belt and Harry felt not an ounce bad.

“You keep pointing that at me I’m going to fuck you again,” he growled and Draco chuckled.

“Oh, I can assure you, Potter, the next time we bed together I will be the one doing the fucking.” He pulled up his pants and trousers, Harry followed suit and they set to right their clothes and hair. Draco wandlessly cleaned them up and they fell into a million kisses.

“They’re going to think we are stealing every bolt of fabric they own.” Draco smirked against Harry’s lips.

“Fuck it, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry grinned and kissed again, “But they’re probably going to send a search party soon.”

True enough the owner found the men arguing over silk vs. taffeta two minutes later. After a near spell casting brawl they agreed on three fabrics, two silvers and one mulberry and they made their way to the front.

“We’ll also be going with your fourth arrangement,” Harry pointed over in the direction, the miniature ballroom was filled with softly twinkling lights and several sized globes that lazily moved across the ceiling. “And that place setting,” Harry pointed to the setting with the soft ivory china, elegant frosted glass, and branches with twinkling lights, “Can we also have some of those globes around the branches too?”

“Of course, Mr. Potter, as I said before you have such excellent taste-”

“Like I said, not me, him,” Harry pointed at Draco. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, I have all I need, I will owl you if I have any other questions.” The shop owner seemed to want to say more but Harry had already turned and was ushering Draco out.

“Again, technically rude, but I enjoyed it,” Draco was full of amused smirk which turned breathy when Harry pinned him against a wall. He rubbed his half hard dick in Draco’s hip and the blonde's face broke into a filthy smile. “Ready again, that’s promising.”

“I feel like I’m sixteen,” Harry gnawed at Draco’s neck and the man pulled hard at Harry’s black hair.

“Take me home, I want to make you raw.”

In several motions that felt like blinks in time they were naked and writhing in Harry’s bed. Limbs were twisted and Draco nearly came when Harry roughly grabbed his ass and the bruises throbbed with a delicious pain.

“Not this time, you ass, it’s my turn,” Draco pushed Harry down and slithered down the man’s body. “Don’t make me tie you up.” He warned and it was hard to tell who enjoyed that threat more. He swallowed Harry’s cock as best he could as he opened the man up and Draco took the moment to enjoy Harry’s body open and writhing on the bed. He’d filled out since Hogwarts, consistent meals and Auror training had gotten his body to as close to perfection as Draco could imagine. Harry’s muscles were well defined and _gorgeous_ , he had more scars on his body but that just meant Draco had more things to kiss.

And then there was the cock who lived. This truly was a cock fit for the savior of the wizard world, or at least it was a cock big enough to fit the title. Harry was thick and long. He wasn’t as long as Draco, but where Draco was narrow and slender, Harry was heavy and manly. He was just what Draco wanted and he could still feel the phantom thrusting of this girthy shaft.

His daydreams nearly made him forget he wanted to be inside this glorious man.

“Harry,” he panted and he found blazing, green eyes. “I need to be inside you,” but it had been a long time since Draco topped, he didn’t know if he had enough stamina to fuck this man the way he wanted. In the future he’d have the ability and experience but Draco could count on one hand with fingers left over the number of times he’d topped.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Harry pushed Draco’s shoulders and laid him down on the bed. He straddled Draco’s hips and rubbed up and down Draco’s chest. He found pale nipples that he played with and grinned when Draco snarled that he needed to get a move on.

He held Draco’s cock up, flashing him a hungry grin as he slid down until he was sitting on Draco’s lap.

“Fuck you are so deep inside me,” Harry panted. “I...fuck…” Harry tilted his head back and Draco rubbed his hands up and down the man’s side and torso.

“I love you,” he breathed. He knew that this was sex and it didn’t count as much, and Harry had said it during sex, but damn it was true. He loved this annoying man currently sitting on his cock. And if Draco was honest he’d been in love with Harry Potter for a long time.

“Yes, Draco, yes,” Harry breathed, he then arched back and held onto Draco’s thighs and started to move.

Draco mentally started taking notes just to remember everything for the future. Harry’s left nipple got the man arching into Draco’s hand, and his right got the man moaning loud enough to shake the bed. When Harry went for movement, thrusting or impaling himself (as he was now), he went for power over speed. One wrong move and Draco would have a broken cock with the way Harry was splitting himself open. He would rise slowly only to slam down with a breathy grunt.

Harry loved to throw his head back and he apparently loved Draco’s hands. They both watched as the pale fingers coasted over tanned skin and they both sweated together as Harry speared himself over and over again. The bed creaked and groaned as Harry got more vigorous and into the sex. This man was going to break him into a million pieces Draco just knew.

“Harry, Harry kiss me,” he begged and Harry slowed. He sat fully on Draco and then fell forward and wrapped his arms around Draco’s head. He sucked the man in in both his mouth and body and Draco groaned in need as he kissed and scraped his nails down Harry’s back.

 

It turned incredibly intimate after that. It was more than just bodies opening to one another it was soul’s and trust given completely to the other man. They got off, their orgasm shared and all consuming and when they lay next to each other they knew where everything was headed.

***

“Oh fuck, the caterer,” Harry ran a tired hand through his hair. If he’d added up all the sex he’d had in his entire life it probably wouldn’t even compare to the sex number he and Draco had been having over the past three days. They both called in sick to work and after that everything started and ended with the other’s body.

“Leave that to me,” Draco rolled on the bed, he looked like a luxury Harry was still not believing he could have. His body was incredible and Harry ran an appreciative hand up the back of Draco’s thigh. “Don’t do that, I’m never going to finish.”

“Well don’t take so long,” Harry’s face hurt he’d been smiling so much, Though that smile dropped when Draco got up and out of bed. “Now that’s not what I want,” Draco smirked and turned around, his spent cock swinging between his legs.

“Come on, we’re getting dressed.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I promise if you get dressed you will get to be naked again in the next five minutes and I might even eat something off you,”

“I like that.” Harry was up in a blink and pulling clothes on. They both looked silly, Draco had put on his trousers and Harry’s tee-shirt and Harry had jeans and a brown button up on with the orange tie still in the collar. “We kind of were a little crazy there,” Harry smiled at the torn buttons and the rip in his shirt that Draco was wearing. “Sorry about this,” he gestured to the buttons.

“I’d rather do a simple spell and get stupidly good sex, than perfect clothes and subpar sex,” Draco kissed one of the many marks on Harry’s neck.

They apparated neatly into Draco’s front room and the old elf was there bowing at them.

“Master Draco and the Mr... Black…” the last word seemed sour in the elf’s throat.

“Good evening Darby, we are going to have a caterer cooking in the kitchens, can you bring up each course to us? We don’t wish to be disturbed.”

“Of course, young master.”

“I don’t think he likes me,” Harry shoved nervous hands in his pockets, “He was a little short with me that morning.”

“Well he knows you live in Grimmauld place and he knows you’re the Black heir and he hates the Black family.”

“I can see that Sirius was probably not the most popular among pure blood circles.”

“No, not Sirius,” Draco scuffed the stairs with his shoes. He held back and Harry turned. “Darby was Dobby’s grandfather,” Draco said softly, “Dear aunt Bellatrix was the one who threw the knife…” Harry stepped down and bundled Draco up comforting him as much as he needed his own comfort.

“I’ll talk to him later.”

“You should talk to him now, remember I promised naked in five minutes. The caterers will be here in fifteen minutes, Darby will be good at keeping them below stairs.”

Harry found the elf in the kitchen making a pot of tea. Now seeing him he could see Dobby’s eyes and knobby knees.

“I buried him, I made sure I was the one who buried him. I did it by hand, no magic. He, uh, died in my arms.” The room felt a bit too thick. Darby eyed Harry with suspicion. “I’m only the heir because Sirius Black was my godfather, but he died too...I…” Harry swallowed thickly. “Draco and the Weasleys and Hermione are the only ones I have left. When Dobby...when Dobby died I couldn’t just search for Horcurxes in the woods anymore I knew I had to take him on.” Darby still looked impassive. “I love him,” Harry murmured. “I will marry him if he’ll have me, I will make him my world and I will ensure he will never have a moment of sadness. But I’d like your blessing if it’s all right…?”

“Young Master Potter is noble and everything Darby’s grandson spoke of.” The elf’s voice was as thick as Harry’s. “Darby’s grandson was different for an elf, theys loving for all mankind and theys loved Harry Potter greatly. Dobby was greatly loved in his family and Darby misses him. Thank you, Harry Potter.”

Harry bowed to the elf and tried to take the tea tray but was tsked out of the room.

“Darby will send the tea up, sir.”

“Oh and Draco wanted to ask you if you can just send each course up we’re not really interested in outside company.”

“Of course, young sir.” Harry bowed to the elf and made his way up the stairs. Draco was waiting in the bed and it just made Harry melt.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry leaned against the door frame, Draco closed the book on his lap and looked up.

“Of course, unless it’s if you can sign something, I loathe autographs.” Harry chuckled.

“Can we make this a thing? Can we do this, waiting for another, coming home, seeing each other...like this?”

“You want more than sex?” Harry nodded slowly and Draco beamed, “I want that too.”

They settled into bed, Draco gave Harry some lounge pants, as much as they wanted sex they had a job to do. So they drank the tea Darby sent up and made out like teenagers. They stopped when Darby cleared his throat and bowed to them in the door.

“The first course has ten choices, each are written on the card, Darby will send up the second course in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you Darby,” Draco said and they resituated on the bed. The first course were ten different amuse bouche of which they picked five.

After that there were four soups to choose, then there were five salads, then they chose the rose sorbet as a palate cleanser, they chose lobster as the main, and beef wellington as the second meat course. Then came fruit and cheese trays and finally dessert. The desserts were where Harry was immeasurably grateful for his partner, there were chocolate cupcakes with gold leaf, crème Brule, cannoli, intricately done pie, and poached pears that were still on fire.

And if they ate the remaining dessert off one another who would know?

“I am actually looking forward to this dinner,” Harry kissed the inside of Draco’s thigh. “But I’m going to fast the day of.”

“Mmm, you’re really not going to eat anything,” Draco playfully rose his ass, “You won’t eat anything? Nothing at all?”

“Oh well…” Harry grinned and lay himself flat across Draco. “I suppose I shouldn’t starve.”

“I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t ensure you were taking care of yourself,” Draco sighed when Harry started in on his favorite dish.

***

“This place is spectacular.” Ron grabbed another glass of rose champagne, “They really outdid themselves, who’d have thought?”

“Maybe the person who insisted they work together?” Hermione grinned around her glass. “Where are they?”

“Probably shagging,” Ron looked a little green, “I caught them in Harry’s office more than once this past week…”

“Mmm maybe my plan did work.” She giggled when Ron swept her up.

“You devious minx.”

They both laughed when Harry and Draco appeared trying like hell to look like they hadn’t been necking like crazy.

“Oh, uh, hey guys,” Harry tried to take his arm away from Draco but then he shrugged and tossed it over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “This place looks great,” he kissed the side of Draco’s face and grinned at every gobsmacked look sent him.

“Yes, but I seem to remember you were the one who chose the decorations,” Draco smirked.

“It was your favorite.”

“How could you tell? I didn’t say anything.”

“You rub your thumb across your lips when you like something. I nearly fell off my broom after the first triwizard task when I realized that.” Draco blushed vividly. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Harry leaned in, “I’m planning on learning all your little tells,” he kissed Draco again more fully. “Oh and also I made sure to hide a ton of mistletoe around so we should try and find all of them.”

“Now that’s a competition I can get behind.” Draco grinned.

“Maybe it should be a thing all year long?” Draco smiled lazily and kissed Harry slowly.

“For the rest of our lives?”

“Well it’s the only way for us to find out who is more competitive.”

 


End file.
